1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a system and method of tracking a patron in a gaming environment to distinguish between existing patrons and new patrons and to track their gaming activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems and methods relating to tracking a patron in a gaming environment are known in the art. The patron tracking systems and methods of the prior art include an image capture device such as a camera to capture an image of the patron. A text input device is used with the image capture device to generate a text description of the image, and a communication software program combines the image with the text description into an electronic communication, such as an e-mail. A database stores a plurality of known images and known text descriptions, and an image filer in communication with the database files the image in the database at a file location.
Although the prior art systems and methods relating to patron tracking are employed by various industries, there remains an opportunity for a patron tracking system and method that is able to distinguish between existing patrons and new patrons.